Tu Problematica Historia
by dark-hikary
Summary: en fin solo es una historia en hecho reales pero con me gusto hacerla con sasuke y naruto es un SasuNaru y un poquito de GaaNaru pero todo asu tiempo espero que les guste mucho n n y porfavor dejen RR
1. Chapter 1

Hikary: bien este fic se lo dedico a una gran amiga coti-chan, y por favor léelo porque quiero que veas la historia de tutu-teme y Alex-chan espero que te guste

Hikary: bien este fic se lo dedico a una gran amiga coti-chan, y por favor léelo porque quiero que veas la historia de tutu-teme y Alex-chan espero que te guste

Fye: espero que nos ayudes coti-chan nn

Hikary: y sin mas que escribir les dejo su fic, (ya que los personajes principales lo hacen)

Dissclaimer: Naruto ni los personajes son míos, ya que son de Masahi kishimoto-sensei….(Fye: lo sentimos mucho sasu…naru no es del todo tu propiedad uu sasuke: ¡NOOOO! TT0TT hikary: uchiha, calla y deja seguir el fic….po cierto…en este fics te ves demasiado….normal oo sasuke: que…yo no…buaaaa TTTT)

Aclaraciones:

- -cambio de escena o tiempo

-"hola" –pensamientos de los personajes

-hola – lo que dicen los personajes

Historia basada en hechos reales

Prologo:

Siempre todos los días le veía pasar, aquel rubio hermoso….se enamoro de el ese era amor a primera vista, cada día pasaba por su casa rumbo a la escuela Dz, cada que le veía pasar se entristecía por no ir a una escuela, ya que tomaba clases particulares, así que un día decidió habar con su madre de eso.

-mama, por favor quiero estar en esa escuela-

-pero sasu-chan ya tienes a tu maestro kakashi- afirmaba la madre, pero el niño solo movió la cabeza negativamente- bien…haremos un trato mi niño- al terminar esa oración el pequeño sonrío- solo dime la razón del porque la decisión-

-el niño dudo unos segundos- si me pone así madre…..lo que pasa es que me gusta un chico, pasa todos los días a esa escuela…y me enamore perdidamente de el-(aquí es normal el gusto de cada quien)

-ohhh, creí que jamás me dirías algo así TTTT- la madre ya estaba a punto de llorar-y haber dime ¡quien es el afortunado!-

-ya es hora de la salida así que no tarda en pasar ven conmigo- decía el niño mientras tomaba la mano de su madre, y le llevaba a la ventana- mmm...…no pasa- se esperan unos minutos y todos los alumnos salen- mira mama, ¡es ese niño!-gritaba mientras apuntaba aun pequeño niño rubio de ojos azules, con tres marquitas en sus cachetitos, haciendo una imagen demasiado tierna para sasuke.

-valla- la madre se quedo pensativa un poco mientras veía al niño, saco rápidamente cámara y le tomo muchas fotos sonriendo- bien sasu-chan, voy a habar con tu padre de esto- mientras iba a la impresora y sacaba dos fotos- toma cariño- dijo mientras le entregaba una de las fotos recientemente impresas- entretente un poco con tu amor platónico mientras voy con tu padre a su trabajo-la señora salía rápidamente de la casa.

-valla si era así de fácil….debí haberle dicho antes-se paso toda la tarde mirando la foto de su amor platónico como le había llamado su madre.

-te lo digo cariño, si hacemos eso podremos tenerles de nuevo con nosotros…nos beneficiara a todos, mucho mas a nuestro hijo-

-lo se mikoto, ahorita mismo hablo a esa escuela…no se podrán negar a alguna petición mía, así que ve a decirle a sasuke la buena noticia-tomaba el teléfono para hacer una llamada- señorita Fye hágame el favor de llamar a la escuela Dz, y comuníqueme con Kushina Uzumaki- solo se alcanzo a escuchar "claro señor".

-espero que todo resulte como lo planeamos- decía sonriente la esposa.

Al día siguiente….

-bien sasu-chan ya estas listo para ir a tu primer día de clases- hablaba su madre abriendo la puerta de la recamara de su hijo-……-recién abierta la puerta se encontraba el niño con la cama tendida, el uniforme listo, mochila, y se ponía una colonia-…..bien creo que una imagen vale mas que mil palabras- la madre trataba de no reír ante tal escena presenciada.

-no te preocupes madre, yo iré solo ya que no esta ni a una cuadra-salto de el buró, dejando la colonia y corrió rápido a la entrada de su casa- ¡¡nos vemos mama!!-grito ante4s de salir y correr nuevamente- pero se tropieza con alguien al cerrar la puerta-….hola- saluda el pequeño.

-….eh….hola- y sin mas que decir se adelanta unos pasos del azabache- …Etoo…estas en mi escuela no- se regresa con el niño, este tiene la cabeza baja ya que se sonrojo- …mmm... creo que si…tienes el mismo uniforme que yo jeje- y sin mas que decir el rubio tomo de la mano al pequeño llevándoselo corriendo a su escuela.

Luego de tan apresurada "carrera" los dos llegan a su destino habando de si mismos…así pasan los años los dos se confiesan sus secretos, hasta que un día sasuke se da cuenta que SU naruto se aleja cada di mas de el, así que decide hablar con el….

-naruto….yo quiero pregu- pero fue interrumpido por el rubio

-ne sasu…acaso esta mal amar a alguien de tu mismo sexo- pregunta sonrojado el niño

-…yo…-el azabache trata de comprender rápido lo antes dicho ya que si es así puede que haya resuelto el porque de su distanciamiento, y este enamorado de el- esta bien eso…no tiene nada de malo, pero dime naruto…acaso tu amor te corresponde- pregunta entusiasmado el niño

-….yo…no lo se….creo que seria mejor preguntarle no crees sasu-chan –el pequeño afirma con la cabeza- bien se lo preguntare –y de nuevo afirma el pequeño- nos vemos luego sasu-chan gracias por todo- y se marcha dejando al niño mudo.

-….-"acaso yo no soy….porque se enamoro de alguien mas …y peor…no me di cuenta de quien….(conciencia de sasuke: pues ¡porque no vas! ¡Síguelo tonto!) Claro…es cierto…conciencia…"- y Sin mas pensamientos raros para el pequeño, corre a la misma dirección que el rubio, cuando llega a un pequeño parque ve a su corazoncito con un pelirrojo, pero se siente mal al verlos besándose, el pequeño correr de ese lugar.

Luego de ese día decide dejar a naruto con su novio le conoce se hace su amigo, sin ninguna pena le cuenta al gaara que ama al rubio, pero le promete que jamás se metería en su relación ya que su rubio es feliz con el, así pasaron los años en la primario hasta que se graduaron los tres hicieron su examen en la misma escuela pero gaara no puedo pasar así que le pide a sasuke cuidar de su rubio, ya que confiaba mucho en el aunque amase a su rubio…

Y así lo hace sasuke, mantiene ese secreto escondido a su amor, y lo cuida de todo, le veía feliz siempre con gaara, le gustaba verlo así.

Ya casi era el cumpleaños de naruto y decide arreglar una fiesta sorpresa con gaara, el novio de naruto iría por el en un carro de el uchiha, todos esperarían en un salón muy elegante, ya que el pelirrojo le pediría matrimonio, y así fue como paso.

El pelirrojo fue por el rubito, mientras conducía veía al naruto muy nervioso así que se distrae para calmarlo un poco pero un trailer choca con ellos, sin pensarlo un segundo gaara se avienta hacia el rubio protegiéndolo de la caída.

Todos se enteraron de lo sucedido y fueron rápido al hospital, el azabache llego primero y vio al rubio salir de su cuarto, le siguió y veía la escena de amor entre el pelirrojo y el.

-…siento mucho causarte esto en tu cumpleaños…pero al menos no morirás…es un gran alivio…-

-….gaara, por favor no me dejes solo….no quiero sufrir…no quiero quedarme solo….sin ti no podré vivir….-

-disfruta de la vida…se feliz…no dejes de sonreír…eres lo mejor que me ha pasado…sabes…queria casarme contigo…pero el destino lo ah decidido…te amo…y te seguiré amando aunque muera…-

-¡no!, tu no puedes dejarme solo….yo te amo demasiado…-

-hay personas que te aman como yo naruto…así que no seas ciego ni pequeño….cof, cuando encuentres a ese alguien…no dudes…no le dejes ir….te…amo...- sin ninguna palabra mas el pelirrojo dejo de respirar, el rubio lloro en su regazo y azabache llego y le consoló, toda la noche.

Desde ese día el rubio se hizo frío, no sonreír casi nunca mas que con su mejor amigo sasuke…sufría cada noche lloraba en silencio..

Sasuke hablo con sus padres todo lo sucedido y decidió vivir solo sus padres se negaban, pero al decir que naruto viviría con el no rechistaron en ello, y les dejaron ir.

Vivieron como buenos amigos, el rubio se la pasaba leyendo en la computadora fan fics hermosos, tristes cada unos con algo especial, y decidió escribir también para dejar al lado ese mal que le asechaba.

Decidió estar mas con el azabache que le ayudara como inner y beta de sus fics, este acepto gustoso y se la pasaban peleando siempre, cada día el rubio escribió una carta a su nuevo amor…que sin darse cuanta cautivo su corazón…jamás creyó que estuviese tan cerca de el...así que un día dejo esas cartas en su cuarto, pero al llegar descubrió al azabache leyéndolas, se enojo con el pero se le paso rápido, esa noche su familia le llamo para avisarle que se casaba en un mes y medios…se sentía tan mal, ya que de nuevo estaba enmarado pero aun no sabia si su amigo estaba enamorado de el, así que mejor decidió irse de la casa esa noche, se fue a los departamentos de la escuela lo compartía con el azabache, pero no lo usaban por vivir juntos, así que decidió mudarse allí, paso semanas viviendo en el departamentos solo.

El azabache como loco desesperado buscaba a su rubio, le extraño mucho que se enojara y se fuera por una simples cartas, se la paso contactando en paginas de Internet, telefoneando, mandando mensajes en la radio hasta que un día le contesto por la radio, se quedo muy tranquilo de ello, su amiga de Internet que hace fics le ayudo para que no se angustiara mucho, le agradeció mucho a coti así que aun espera a su amado rubio que vuelva con el, hace poco su familia le llamo para avisarle de su compromiso, y que eso le beneficiaria a su familia, no tiene de otra mas que aceptar eso….

Así que en la escuela se ven muy poco el azabache se izo amigo de una fanática de los fics de su amando así que se la pasaba con ella, para que le diese noticias de su amado, un día pasaba su rubio cerca de allí su nueva amiga le abrazaba para que no se sintiera solo, pero cuando volteo el rubio le vio con desprecio se dio cuenta que este le quería si quiera un poco, o tenia celos…algo tenia… una luz …un poco de luz tenia…pero en una semana se encontraría con su esposo para celebrar su compromiso…todo se oscurecía…pero su amiga le ayudaría…y eso esta haciendo para que los dos vean lo que sucede entre ellos…atando cabos para ayudarles..Y también hacer un fic….

Continuara….

Fye: me pusiste en el fic TTTT

Hikary: valla espero que les allá gustado, esta un poco rarito verdad…pero esto aun no acaba nn como es basada en hecho reales hasta ahí ah quedado la historia…solo espero que a quien le dedique este fic me ayude un poquito para que lo vean.

Fye: valla por fin haces algo bueno en tu vida niñita 0

Hikary: ahora solo les dido algo…

Fye/hikary: dejen RR onegai 0


	2. Chapter 2

hola

hola!!

perdon por tardar pero...como habia dicho los rpotagonistas de esta historia no hacia nada..asi que tuve que darles un empujencito jeje

Fye:...donde estabas anoche eh!!...por cierto te llevaste unas bocinas y..como se llama...

bueno...quizas les di mucha ayuda pero...aqui esta lo sucedido..espero que les guste.

De común...a inolvidable.

En poco tiempo naruto volvió a la casa de sasuka, ya que no podía vivir mas alejado de el, ese sentimiento hacia su mejor amigo, era demasiado grande para estar lejos.

Cada uno siguió con sus vidas como si jamás hubiera pasado nada, pero había un gran problema, nadie decía nada sobre el compromiso que tenían, aun había secretos para ellos, no se dieron cuanta de las pistas que se les dieron en los últimos días, pero algo..."gracioso" pasó en cierto día...

Luego de ir a la escuela el rubio decidió irse temprano a su casa (la que comparte con sasuke), tan cansado estaba que decidió llenar la bañera para quedarse un tiempo, pero no contó que el azabache le estuviera buscando y mejor decidió regresar a su hogar...

-"creo que se olvido esperarme..."- el azabache se encontraba deprimido por el rubio, así que decidió ir a su habitación, mientras dejaba su mochila y la ropa para bañarse. Sin darse cuenta que alguien se encontrara ya dentro de esta decide entrara la habitación, no tardo mucho en quedar absorto ante la bella "vista" que tenia frente de si, su gran amor en la bañera, pero lo malo era la "mala" espuma que no dejaba ver nada mas que una cabecita rubia .

Sin tomar tiempo alguno, se quedo mirando mucho (Hikary: muchooooo!!) hasta que ve que el rubio sale de esta pero que peor de lo que ya estaba antes...su cabeza empieza a imaginar cosas "insanas"...

-"...que no haría yo con ese cuerpazo..."-el pobre azabache ya se estaba muriendo por tanta sangre derramada, pero el pobre rubio no se daba cuenta de los pensamientos morbosos, ni que el pervertido de su amigo le estaba viendo, así que empezó a salir completamente de la bañera y secarse con solo una toalla, hasta que oyó un "pequeño" ruido, lo cual le hizo espantarse, al momento lo olvido ya que escuchaba suaves murmullos, los cuales reconoció por la voz de su "amigo".  
Al irse acercando al desmayado, divisa un pequeño charco de sangre, y esto lo asusta mucho al creer, que algo le había pasado a su "amigo" (hikary: nooooo!! como crees que es por eso... Fye:...es mas que obvio el porque del graann charco).  
Con mucho esfuerzo carga el cuerpo...desnudo de su amigo, teniendo cuidado de no tocar lugares "raros"... aunque aceptase sus sentimientos, aun no se sentía preparado para "ese" tema.

Luego de una hora el azabache despierta en su cuarto (el cual comparte desde siempre con el rubio) junto a naruto, que también estaba desnudo, ya que olvido vestirse por la preocupación de su amigo.  
volviendo a la realidad de sus "sueños" se da cuanta que el pequeño esta frió y decide cambiarle, ya que sabe lo que piensa sobre "esos" temas, así que cuando el rubio quisiera lo harían...aunque no le contase sus sentimientos, le respetaba mucho como para aprovecharse de el ( Hikary: este sasuke salio muy...raro oo) luego de vestirle y de pasada a el, ve que el rubio abre los ojos, sin decirse ninguna palabra se van acercando, pero un ruido les interrumpe...música...la escuchan a la "lejanía" pero la canción los dejo hipnotizados.  
Era como un vals lento y hermoso, sin dudarlo sasuke se levanta de la cama y le tiende una mano a naruto, este también se levanta tomando de su mano, mientras bailaban lentamente y escuchando atentamente la letra...

_Tenia que suceder...  
Al fin te has convencido  
Que no puedes vivir  
Separado de mí_

Los recuerdos de su separación por largo tiempo, les hacia cerrar los ojos juntándose mas...

_El quererme olvidar  
De nada te ha valido  
Y tu orgullo por fin  
Se ha venido ah rendir_

El rubio se percato de que su orgullo la mayoría de las veces le impedía decir lo que sentía, pero todo cambiara...todo por fin lo seria...

_Estamos en las mismas condiciones  
Borrarte de mi mente no eh podido  
Se que has tenido crueles decepciones  
Que como yo sufrí, se que has sufrido  
Si quieres que empecemos nuevamente  
Con una condición vuelvo contigo  
Hay que olvidar lo que nos ofendimos  
Y hacer de cuenta que hoy nos conocimos..._

Hay que olvidar lo que nos ofendimos  
Y hacer de cuenta que hoy nos conocimos...

La canción se acabo pero los seguian bailando...sus ojos cerrados cada recuerdo de ellos juntos, enojados, felices...  
Casi pensando lo mismo abren los ojos a la vez, mirándose fijamente y deteniendo el baile,...

-hola...mucho gusto...- los dos decían al mismo tiempo y riéndose

-creo que me eh enamorado a primera vista...extraño...- hablaba el azabache

-lo mismo digo extraño...pero yo te amo...desde antes de conocerle...hace años...-

Sin más palabras los dos se besan dandose a entender su amor correspondido, solo un pequeño beso dulce...  
Después de su "declaración" el azabache duerme al rubio y decide llamar a alguien...para contarle..."su problemática historia"...

espero que entiendan ya lo que pasa...pero hasta yo me pregunto ...que pasara cuando decubran la verdad de sus compromisos...buno sin mas que decir


	3. Chapter 3

Ya su vida era una gran felicidad, juntos amándose...

Los días pasaron pero no tenían el valor de decirse la verdad, sus amigos por más que les ayudaban no les ponían atención, todo confuso era... decir la verdad o seguir en mentiras...la elección era de los dos.

Un día luego de la escuela los dos "estudiaban" (Fye: se hacían tontos y solo se miraban ¬¬) ya cansados de sentir culpables deciden hablar...

-Naruto, debo decirte que...-

-Sasuke, debo hablarte de...-

-¡Estoy comprometido con un extraño!- los dos gritaron al mismo tiempo, se desconcertaron al oír lo mismo...

-lo siento-

-perdón- ya no sabían que decir todo se arruinaba para ellos, su felicidad se desvanecía conforme pasaba el tiempo...

-Adiós...- los de expedían, ya sin decir nada...cada uno a distintos cuartos, separados, sin luchar por su felicidad, dejando pasar una oportunidad, su compromiso seria mañana...ya todo estaba perdido...

El rubio se levanto muy temprano, no queria ver a su ex-amigo/novio, no podría tener el valor para decirle mas, se vistió de gala y salio de su casa...

El azabache estaba en las mismas, no tenia valor para nada, así que se quedo un rato mas en la casa, para tratar de "despedirse" del amor de su vida, pero no le encuentra, sin nada mas que hacer allí, solo llama a su amiga, le cuenta todo lo que paso antes y la invita a "su" compromiso...

Ya en el salón oía, todos esperaban a que el prometido llegara.

Cuando el rubio llego, se sorprende al ver a toda su familia allí, pero mas al ver que también toda la familia de su amigo esta...eso si que le causo escalofríos...acaso se casaría con el maniático de Itachi, el solo pensarlo siente que se cae al suelo, no siente ningún golpe lo único qu ve es que Sasuke esta debajo de el, ya que amortiguo la caída

-gracias, sasuke, te debo la vida- por dentro estaba peor que nada, hubiera preferido desmayarse así no vería a su prometido

-de nada, por cierto que haces aquí...y vestido..de blanco...-

-emm...etto, lo que pasa es que yo...- le diría lo que iba a hacer pero prefiere no hacerlo, al ver que su amiga acompaña su amigo- nada,...digo no te importa lo que haga uchiha, mejor vete con tu amiga- el rubio enojado entra al salón

- creo que se enojo Hikary, es mejor que entremos, todo se terminara aquí...mi vida...mis sueños...-

-no creo que se termine...todo empezara...- la chica trataba de animar a su amigo, los dos entran al salón tal como lo hizo el rubio

El azabache no se lo creía, acaso se casaría con un uzumaki, todo su mundo desaparecería, ya estaba a punto de correr del lugar cuando su amiga le detiene y lo lleva a la mesa principal, a presentarle a su prometido, acaso su amiga lo sabia...

Frente a el se encontraba la persona que mas amaba, por eso era el traje blanco...por eso la confidencia de que se comprometería...todo era extraño...

-todos estamos aqui reunidos para explicar como ah sucedido todo esto sasuke siéntate i deja de babear el solo ver a tu prometido- el padre del azabache ya estaba loco al ver que su hijo no le quitaba la vista al rubio

-bien como ya vieron los dos, están comprometidos... y es gracias a sus padres...desde la primaria todo fue planeado para que cuando estuvieran en la preparatoria se casaran, todos saben que se aman y decidimos ponerles las cosas mas fáciles al casarlos "obligatoriamente"- las madres explicaban todo lo que hicieron en la primaria, y que ese casamiento seria para el amor de ellos, y para que las dos familias estuvieran unidas de nuevo

-como eso es todo lo que queríamos explicar, solo queda decir que la boda será efectuada en un mes...-

todos se fueron de el lugar, los dos prometidos ya en su casa, explicando todo lo que pasaron al no decir nada de lo que pasaba, se lo tomaron muy bien la idea de sus padres, contándole todo a su amiga, pero un poco raros al saber que ella ya lo sabia...

Todo serio en un mes...sus vidas cambiaran en un mes...

Hikary: lo se es muy corto, pero como ya había dicho antes esta basada en una historia real, y la boda será un mes...así que ya eh pedido permiso para escribir dentro de un mes la continuación

Fye: aparte las personas en la vida real, ya casi nos matan al ver que escribimos su historia, pero estamos en proceso a que nos dejen poner cámaras en la luna de miel... owo

Hikary: los esperamos que dejan rr y esperen el mes para ver que pasa con la parejita de locos, no se preocupen yo tomare fotos en la boda y cuando vuelva a actualizar las pondré claro solo las personas que las quieran

Fye/Hikary: dejen RR onegai 0


End file.
